Secrets
On each map there are secrets. You can see how many you have found out of how many there are for each map by typing /secrets into the chat. When you find one, there will be a sign that says "You Have Found A Secret! Click Here!" Right click on that and in the chat it will say "You have found a secret!" If you have already found it, then it will say "You have already found this". These are usually quite hard to find and you quite often need someone to direct you however some can be found easily. When you have found some secrets your summary should look like this: Depending on how many secrets you find, your place on the /topsecrets toplist will change and you may become one of the top secret finders! Numbers of Secrets: In rotation: * Abrakham = 4 * Conwy = 7 * Helms Deep = 2 * Moria = 0 * Contario = 2 * Lakeborough = 5 * Seashore = 4 * Thunderstone=3 Not in rotation: * Rumrage = 4 * Lunar Island = 5 * Ancient Ruins = 9 * Bestmapever = 0 * Soldier's Peak = 3 * Skyhold = 12 * Rat's Nest = * Cathour = Riddles (in rotation) Abrakhan: Through tunnels of water, deep down, A secret to find afore you drown. Behind the iron there is a door, Beyond you'll find what your looking for. Inside a cell the ruddy light, reveals the escape into the night. Look up high to get down low, for inside the treasury you must go. Conwy: Where fumes of smoke and soot arise, Hidden away you'll find the prize. Let the music lull you to sleep, Mountains of treasure beneath your feet. The rusting cuffs chained to the brick, Masked in stone that's worn and thick. Nestled in the rafters high, Among the barrels, crates, and rye. The pastor preaches of a hidden chamber below. Knowledge in hand, you head out, aglow. (unoffical) The sword beckons, the defences awake. Find the crack in the wall then attempt to escape. (unoffical) The wind whips across the boiling sea. A rocks's crevice cries to you, eyes staring up at you. (unoffical) Helm's Deep: Through fabric and fields, shielded by stone, Upwards, yet covered from the cold wind's moans. Where armour clinks and weapons made, You'll find the legendary blade. Moria: There are no secrets here :/ Contario: The hidden room, dirt torn asunder, Let stones fly at the perfect number. Silence and serenity, shattered by screams. The waves lure you back into distant dreams. (unoffical) Lakeborough: Hidden in the green grass blowing, A Moderator keen on gloating. Collecting dust in the machine, Along the roof can it be seen. Look into your own reflection, It's then that you'll make the connection. Beneath the shimmering blue coat, A moldy cake awaits you, go! Tucked along the stairs of grey, Nature seems to find a way. Seashore: Through soil and mud, the leaves so small, Watch your step, unless you want to fall. Where traitors meet their fates, is where a great tresure awaits. For honour and glory, in a game of blocks, thou shall find something shiney within the rocks. Through wood and through the air, Only pure destruction will bring you there. Thunderstone: Sights and smells of sweets galore. Tucked away amidst the store. (unoffical) The snap of tendon and crack of bone. The price you'll pay to reach this zone. (unoffical) Arrows falling left and right. You catch a glimpse just out of sight. (unoffical) Riddles (not in rotation/old): Moria (old version): Through passageways that chill the bones you'll find this one within. And in the final resting place'' the dead shall speak again. Where corpses lie among the dust, never to arise, You'll find awaiting at the bottom the object that you prize. The passage tucked in by the gate, countless flights of stairs, Along the way a hidden door, enter but beware. '''The Hunt for Moria's Hidden Treasure (old version):' Down the ladders in the trench far west, Find the chamber to begin your quest. Concealed near the aged, sealed Gate, Watch your step lest you meet your fate. With a shining gem of the Heavens in hold, Speak, Friend, in the tongue of those who don't grow old. Place the key to complete the set, For now, the treasure you have met. Seek to remove the dusty tomb encased, Prepare to solve the next riddle, number based. This riddle isn't as hard as it seems, Hit the stones, in order, to receive the prize of your dreams. Hidden around the shimmering vest, One final task will end your quest. Rumrage (not in rotation): The burning heat that gives off light, Overhangs as dark as night. High above the salty seas. Or murky waters below a seat. Under soldier's feet, away from eyes, Travel this route to find your prize Soldier's Peak: Behind the walls of frozen meat, You shall find a source of heat. Where hills are high and temperatures low, Seek the figure crafted with snow. In the chamber with the Heroes of Old, Seek the pages based on the King of the Bold. Skyhold (out of date): Feed a horse some hay, they seem grateful, what if you fed them something... Hard? Under trap doors beneath the kings throne, lay something foul but strange enough to take. In a shop, you feel the urge for a drink, but need something to hold it with.